Broken Hearts Mended
by AmericusyoungXoXo
Summary: Back in Minnesota, the guys had four other best friends. Girls who they had known since Pre-K. When the guys left, some hearts were broken. But when they come back, can those hearts be mended?
1. Intro and Application

Hey Everybody! So I want to thank you all SO much for reading my fanfictions and reviewing. I'm going to continue writing "A Familiar Face" but I'm having a little bit of writers block. Incase you didn't get to see it, the winners for my OC contest for "A Familiar Face" they are **Rosalina May Moore (Rosa1210) who will be James' love interest, and Robin Lee Anderson (harrypotterfreak1234) who will be Carlos' love interest. **ButI am also going to start another story. The application will be bellow!

**Summary: ** Back in Minnesota the guys had four other best friends, four girls who they had been friends with since Pre-K. Deep down they might have even wanted to have been more with them. When the guys left Minnesota some hearts might have been broken, but when they come home for the holidays, can those hearts be mended?

**Application:**

**Basic info**

Full Name (First, middle, last):

Nickname:

Age (The boys are 17 in this):

Appearence:

Personality:

What they like to wear:

**Personal info**

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Family:

Relasionship with their family:

BTR Boy (Any one of the them):

Place where they would like to vacation:

**Favorites**

Color:

Song:

Food:

Animal:

Sport:

Movie:

Book:

**Anything else I should know:**


	2. OC Winners!

**Hey Everyone! Thank you everyone who entered my OC contest! I really liked all of them but I could only choose four so I chose the ones I thought were best for the guys. Here Are The Winners!**

**LostintheLabyrinth**w/ Elena Kinsley Revelle

**The Crazy Girl Next Door **w/ Jenny Adela Huerta De La Garca

**Evangeline Di Korea **w/ Evangeline Amber Rose

**CoolDolphin42 **w/ Isabella Marie Williams

**Congrats to the winners and thank you everyone who entered!**

**XoXo**

**Americus**


	3. Starting To Like You

**Hey! For the first chapter or two I'm going to have some flahsbacks just to let you know how close they are. Hope You Like It!**

**General POV**

_**13 Years Ago**_

_Four year old Kendall Knight walked up to the front of the school, clutching to his mothers hand "Mommy I'm scared" Kendall held his mothers hand tighter. "It's okay buddy, you're going to have an __**amazing **__time" Mrs. Knight smiles reasuringly at her son. "Okay" Kendall nods and starts to walk in to school "Bye mom, love you" he calls over his shoulder "Bye sweetie" Mrs. Knight waved to her son and watched him go in to school._

_Kendall walked into the classroom to see about ten other kids and a plump teacher, she was telling a little boy with a black hockey helmet not to break another boys hair comb._

_"Carlos it's not nice to break other peoples things" the teacher, Ms. Edwards, scolded the little boy "But he keeps brushing his hair and it looks weird!" Carlos protested "I'm sorry about that but you don't break other people's toys" Ms. Edmunds held up the comb snapped in half. "My lucky comb is NOT a toy!" the other little boy, James, snaps. He graps his comb and holds it close to him. He starts to run his hands through his long brown hair trying to fix it._

_On the other side of the room a little girl with brown shoulder length wavy hair was looking at the pictures in a book with a pale boy with black hair. The little girls name was Elena and the boys name was Logan. The two of them had met outside and we instantly friends. _

_Kendall had still been standing in the doorway looking around when a small voice piped up from behind him "Excuse me" Kendall turned around and saw a short girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm Kendall" Kendall moved out of the little girls way and smiled "I'm Isabella" smiled back. _

_Suddenly, a girl with magenta curly hair and blue eyes popped out from behind Isabella "And I'm Jenny!" she smiled. The three of them burst out laughing and walked into the classroom._

_Nobody had noticed her, but sitting in the corner of the room just looking around was a small girl with bright red hair named Evangeline. James was the only one who had seen her and finally he walked over "Hi! I'm James" he sent her a flirty, little boy, smile and she giggled "Hi"._

_That morning the eight kids, Kendall, Isabella, James, Evangeline, Carlos, Jenny, Logan, and Elena became friends._

_**~Recess~**_

_"Carlos it's not safe to jump off the swing set when you're going super high!" Jenny insisted to Carlos "But it's going to be fun! And with my helmet, I wont feel a thing" Carlos grinned and slapped his helmet on his head. Carlos ran off torwards the swings with Jenny chasing after him. _

_Because it was only Pre-K, the kids didn't start going to school until early winter. Meaning that there was a small ice patch in the field on the playground._

_"Have any of you girls ever been skating?" Kendall asked "Oh I'm not trying that!" Elena took a step back as Kendall started to walk torwards the ice patch "Fine! You don't have to, but I bet Isabella will" Kendall grinned at the small brown haired girl "I can't" she shook her head and looked down at the ground. _

_"Come on!" Kendall grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her out to the ice, as soon as she was on, Isabella started to loose her balance. But Kendall grabbed her arm and held her up. "Don't you need skates for this?" Isabella asked, a strand of hair falling in to her face "Yeah, I guess" Kendall shrugged before pulling her farther out on to the ice and started to glide around. _

_That day, an unbreakable friendship was formed between those eight Pre-K kids._

_**Age 12**_

_Every grade 7th and up was jumping in excitement as the first dance the school had ever had was coming up. The Spring Dance. For once, you were allowed to bring a date even. This was a __**big **__deal. _

_The eight friends had decided to go as couples, because it was cool, but only as friends. Logan would take Elena, Carlos would take Jenny, and Kendall would take Isabella. Before it could be decided that James would take Evangeline, James decided that he wanted to ask Addy Mooreson to the dance._

_The final bell had just rang and the kids started piling on to the buses, most of the teachers had already gone home._

_James fixed his hair and walked up to Addy "Hi Addy" he sent a flirty smile and she just sneered at him "Hi" she popped her gum and turned away. "I was wondering, do you want to go to the dance with me?" James asked nervously._

_The other seven friends were standing around the corner of the school, leaning over just enough that they could see everything but not too much that Addy and James might see them._

_"Why would I want to go to the dance with you?" Addy sneered at James, her friends behind her all giggled. Jenny moved her hand corner of the wall but Kendall held her wrist back. "Well- uh- I kinda... Like you" James put a hopeful smile on his face while really inside, all of his comfidence drained out. _

_Evangeline popped her head around the corner to look at them, James had a hurt look on his face and Addy just kept sneering. "Well I don't like you, no" Addy shrugged, and with a pop of her gum she walked away. _

_Before anyone could stop her Jenny jumped up and walked in to the open field, chasing after Addy. "What was that?" Isabella asks, anger in her eyes. _

_Normally Jenny was a very sweet girl, but when someone hurts one of her friends, it's not going to go well._

_"How could you be that mean to James?" Jenny through her hands in the air "Um because he's weird" Addy shrugged "Because he's weird? You're the one walking around acting like your all cool because you can pop your gum!" Jenny continued "Just leave me alone loser!" Addy started to walk away. "Excuse me!" the anger bubbled up inside of Jenny but before she could do anything she would regret, Kendall and Carlos held her back._

_James looked down at the ground and then ran away. Evangeline, being the only one who really wasn't that in to the soon- to - be fight , ran after him._

_When she found him, James was sitting on the front steps of the school. The buses had all pulled away and all the teachers had gone home, now it was probably just a janitor or two._

_James had his face in his hands with his head down "James?" Evangeline sat down next to him "Are you okay?". James didn't look up, but shook his head no. Evangeline put an arm around James' shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder "James, you can't get upset because she said no. She doesn't deserve you" she whisperes._

_James looked up in to her golden colored eyes and smiled, Evangeline always had a way of making him nervous. He never knew what it was but she had a way of doing it, a certain charm._

_Evangeline smiled back at him and leaned in, gently kissing James. He was shocked, but quickly kissed her back. His very first kiss, and hers too._

_James slwoly leaned away "Will you go to the dance with me Evie?" James asked "Of course" Evangeline smiled before jumping up and holding out her hand to pull James up._

_The two of them ran back to the others where everyone was sitting down and Addy Mooreson was nowhere to be seen._

_That was the day that James Diamond, and Evangeline Rose started "liking" eachother. _


	4. Where Our Story Begins

**Hey Everybody! Thank you so much to everyone who reads this!**

_**Age 16**_

_**At the Airport**_

_By this point in time Gustavo had just invited the boys to L.A, so the girls came to the airport to say their goodbyes._

_"I'm going to miss you so much Evie" James hugged Evangeline once again "I'm going to miss you too James, but this is your dream. You can't let it pass you by" Evangeline stepped on her tippy toes and kissed James on the cheek. James smiled and kissed her._

_The two of them really hadn't made themselves "official" but they pretty much were._

_"It's going to be really different without you guys" Elena looked down at her feet as she spoke to Logan. "Try not to throw any parties since I can't stop you and neither can Ty" Logan tries to joke. "I don't know, I might want to throw a few" Elena smirks "Please?" Logan pleads, Elena chuckles "I'll try". _

_Logan smiled at Elena, her chocolate brown waves hanging as she looked at the ground. She wouldn't make eye contact with him though, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Her four closest friends were flying across the country for at least three months!_

_"Come on Ellie, it's just three months" Logan wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring smile. Elena couldn't help smiling back at him "Take care Ellie" Logan leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I will Log" she smiles again._

_"Kendall you have to promise me you're going to txt me every day" Isabella looked Kendall in the eyes "I promise you, Isabella Marie Williams, that I will txt you every day" Kendall looked in to her eyes and smiled "I'll miss you Roxy" he kissed her cheek and pulled her into a tight hug "Miss you too Ken" she replied. _

_"So how long are you going to be gone?" Jenny asked, she looked into Carlos' eyes as he thought "Around three months?" Carlos tried to smile but he knew what was coming next. "That's not long at all" Jenny looked away and Carlos cringed. He hated telling Jenny something that she didn't want to hear, she would always find something sarcastic to say if she got too mad. _

_"Come on Nina, it's just three months. Plus, you have the girls until we come back" Carlos pointed out "Yeah, I guess. But it's still not the same" Jenny shrugged. Carlos wrapped his arms around Jenny and hugged her close to him. Jenny hugged him back and a small tear slipped her eye, before she could stop it she started crying. "I'm going to miss you" she sent Carlos a weak smile "I'm going to miss you too Nina" Carlos smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead._

_"Come on boys, it's time to go!" Kelly called to the boys, they all said their final goodbyes and got on the plane with Mrs. Knight and Katie._

_As the plane took off, four hearts broke. And that's where our story starts._


	5. A Deep Breath

**Present Day**

**General POV**

Jenny sat on her bad with her guitar on her lap and started strumming. She cracked a smile and started to hum. She looked at the calender hanging on her wall and frowned, it had been one year exactly since the guys had left for L.A. Carlos had txted her once or twice but always had to go right away.

The bedroom door opened and Evangeline ran in with a big smile on her face "You will never guess what!" she squealed. From behind Evangeline, Isabella ran in "It's actually worth it Jenn" she nodded. Jenny turned back to Evangeline "What happened?" she asked "The guys are coming up to visit!" Evangeline squealed, Jenny's mouth dropped and she stared at Evangeline. "How do you know that?" Jenny asked "James called me" Evangeline replied. Jenny just looked at the two other girls, no words came to her mind. "When?" she asked "This afternoon" Isabella replied. Jenny nodded.

Elena's phone rang and she rolled over in her bed to pick it up. "Hello?" Elena flipped open her phone and sat up "Ellie guess what!" Evangeline squealed on the other end of the phone "What?" Elena asked "The guys are coming home!" Evangeline replied "Come on Evie I'm really tired and don't feel like being joked around with" Elena sighed.

She wanted to believe Evangeline, she really did. She wanted to believe that the guys were coming home and things were going to go back to the way they were before the guys left. Before they were famous with millions of fans screaming for them at sold- out concerts. Before any of them had hollywood girlfriends. Heck, _she thought, _before **any **girl would even **look **at them.

"Ellie I am **not **kidding you, James called me! They're coming this afternoon!" Evangeline said "You're not kidding" Elena realized "Nope! So put your pretty face on and get over to Jenny's!" before Elena could say anything, Evangeline hung up.

Elena sighed again but hopped out of bed and headed over to Jenny's house.

The rest of the morning, the four girls did their hair and chose outfits. In the end. Elena had on a pair of jeans with a hollister sweatshirt, accessorizing with a slouchie beany. Jenny had on a pair of skinny jeans tucked into Nike's, a plain t-shirt and, of course, her black North Face jacket. Isabella had on a blue hollister shirt with bootcut jeans and a pair of blue converse and, of course, her diamond heart pendant neclace. Evangeline had on a normal pair of jeans with a flowy t-shirt and her favorite boots.

The four girls stood infront of Jenny's large mirror in her bedroom and looked at themselves once again. "Do you think I look okay?" Evangeline asked, smoothing down her hair and turning to the other girls "You look great Evie" Elena reassured her "Okay" Evangeline nodded.

"Girls! If you want a ride to the airport you'll be in my car within 20 seconds!" Jenny's older brother Reik yelled up the stairs "Coming Reik!" Jenny yelled back at her brother. "Seriously he will leave without us" Jenny gave the other girls a serious look and then the four of the girls burst out laughing.

When they came into the driveway Reik was leaning against his pickup truck "I thought you would never get out here" he smirked as he got into the truck. The four girls followed and soon were loaded up in the truck.

As they came in sight of the airport Isabella took in a deep breath. It had been a year since she had last seen Kendall, she had liked him and thought that he liked her too. But after of couple weeks of the boys being gone she had seen a magazine article about Kendall's new girlfriend Jo from a new Tv show. She was an actress for heavens sake! Isabella knew that she didn't stand a chance compared to an actress but a little bit of hope still remained as she thought of all the things she had on her side. All the memories her and Kendall had together. All the times her and Kendall had gotten so close, for heavens sake they had almost kissed once!

When they pulled into the parking lot the four girls lost all their confidence as they saw the boys plane coming in. The four of them took a deep breath and walked into the airport.


	6. Good Old Times

**At The Airport**

The girls stepped inside and watched people get off of the plane, and finally, four boys stepped off. The girls watched carefully, finally one turned around and saw them. His eyes stopped on them and he nudged the other three boys and soon they turned to the girls. One with long hair looked at the girls more carefully and then went in to a dead run towards them, leaving his bags right there in the middle of the floor.

"Evangeline!" the boy yelled, he wrapped his arms around the small girl and spun her around in the air. "James!" Evangeline squealed. James put Evangeline down and kissed her gently "I've missed you so much!" Evangeline smiled at James "I've missed you too" he smiled back at her before kissing her again.

Soon the other three boys were with them, Carlos ran to Jenny and nearly tackled her in a hug. "Carlos I missed you too!" Jenny giggled as Carlos hugged her tightly.

Logan stood to the side and looked at Elena, her petite build shivering in the cold as she watched Evangeline and James, she had a slight smile on her face as she watched the couple. Her rich chocolate brown hair tousled. She looked up met Logan's gaze. "Hey Ellie" Logan smiled, Elena's face lit up at the old nickname for her "Hey Log" Elena walked over to Logan and pulled him into a gentle hug. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "I really missed you Logan" Elena let a quick tear slip down her cheek before quickly wiping it away. "Throw any good parties?" Logan teased, sending her a crooked grin. Elena smirked "One or two" she sent back at him, Logan rolled his eyes but then smiling at her.

Slowly Kendall made his way over to Isabella "Hey?" Kendall smiled slightly "Hi" Isabella smiled back. "How was Cali?" Isabella asked, she pressed her lips together, bracing herself for what Kendall might say. "It was fun" Kendall nodded. The two stood there for a while, looking down at the ground. Finally Isabella broke the silence "Is Jo nice?" she whispered. No answer. Isabella looked up to see Kendall with a confused expression on his face "Yeah she is, you would like her" Kendall nodded, mumbling the last part. "Isabella I'm sorry I never called you or txted you or made any attempt. I'm really sorry" Kendall took a step forward and looked into Isabella's eyes "I forgive you" Isabella smiled before hugging Kendall.

"Where's my hug?" everyone jumped at the sound of Reik's voice as he held out his arms and made a sad face. "Oh come here!" Carlos yelled before running and tackling Reik. The rest of the boys piled on and left the girls smiling and laughing.

The boys were being idiots and the girls were laughing too hard to do anything. Good Old Times.


End file.
